


comfort sex

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-14
Updated: 2008-03-14
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Situation you want it in: Comfort sex with Maru being all sweet and awkward and not knowing what to do with his hands.





	comfort sex

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Maru let the calendar fall from his lap and hung his head. “I don’t even know why I’m still in this group,” he thought out loud. “You guys are all so much more photogenic than me.”

Kame had been lingering in the doorway, sensing the oldest member’s apprehension, and he let the door fall shut with a defined _kacha_ as he turned to face his frustrated bandmate. “Don’t talk like that, Nakamaru-kun,” he said softly, approaching the couch where Maru sat with his head in his hands. “You belong here as much as the rest of us.”

Maru scoffed and struggled a little when Kame moved to hug him, but eventually gave in and let the baby of the group wrap his arms around him. “Easy for you to say. You’re the pretty one.”

Kame’s heart ached as Maru met his eyes, all of the hurt displayed in the brown irises that seemed to beg for comfort. Priding himself in taking care of his bandmates, even when they didn’t deserve it (*cough*Jin*cough*), Kame prepared himself to do whatever it took to have Maru back to his normal genki self before they left this room.

He embraced Maru with all of his strength, crawling into his lap and laying his head on his shoulder while Maru reluctantly hugged back. “You are pretty too, Nakamaru-kun. And you smell good.”

Maru chuckled a little at the last part, the noise reverberating through his chest in a way that Kame could feel rather than hear, and as Maru relaxed in his arms Kame leaned up to ask in a whisper, “Can I show you how hot you are?”

He couldn’t see Maru’s face, but there was an uncomfortable shifting underneath him and a hesitation. “Kame…”

“Kazuya, please,” Kame requested, his hand sliding up Maru’s shoulder and neck to rest on his jaw and guide him down to face Kame. “Kiss me.”

“Kazuya…” Maru corrected himself, the name rolling off of his tongue as his face leaned in with only a little help from Kame.

Their lips touched and Kame felt something electric, tilting his head and darting his tongue out to flick between Maru’s plump lips until they opened for him. A soft groan sounded from the back of Maru’s throat, and Kame inwardly declared success as he turned his body around to straddle Maru’s waist, his hands sneaking up the front of Maru’s shirt to run his fingers up that smooth, sculpted chest.

He felt Maru start to harden against him when he took a nipple between his thumb and forefinger, rolling his hips forward for some type of friction as he gasped into their kiss and tugged on Maru’s shirt in an obvious plea for it to disappear.

Maru was the one who took it off, breaking their kiss long enough to pull it over his head and do the same to Kame’s before they were both cast aside, returning to the previous task at hand like it hadn’t been interrupted. Kame felt Maru’s hands on his hips, twitching like he was uncertain what to do with them, and Kame who was always eager to teach took one in his own hand and placed it on his chest. “Touch me, Yuichi,” he breathed into Maru’s mouth before slowly urging their hands downwards.

Shakily Maru complied, kissing Kame harder like it would make it easier, and Kame groaned in relief when Maru’s fingers nervously slipped past his waistband and brushed the head of his erection. He had wanted to draw this out in an effort to keep Maru from thinking that it was solely for Kame’s own gratification, but he couldn’t wait anymore and the hand that had previously been guiding Maru was now popping the button on Maru’s pants and dipping inside.

“Kazu -” Maru cried in something like shock, pushing up into Kame’s hand that had immediately encased him. “Feels good…”

“I want to make you feel good,” Kame whispered, pressing his lips to every inch of Maru’s until he was satisfied he’d covered the entire area. Maru’s hand had stilled and Kame rolled his hips again to restart it, which had additional results in Maru starting to stroke him steadily as well as tug his pants down further. “I want you to fuck me. Can you do that, Yuichi?”

Maru shuddered visibly and nodded slowly, his eyes blinking open as Kame stopped what he was doing and reached into his bag. “What, right here -?”

“I want it now,” Kame hissed, hoisting up to kick his pants off completely and push Maru down lengthwise on the couch. “And I want it hard.”

A long groan escaped Maru’s lungs instead of any coherent words, his hands unsteady on Kame’s hips as Kame poured the contents of a stealthily-disguised bottle onto his fingers, balancing himself with one hand on Maru’s chest while the other disappeared between his legs.

“Kazuya,” Maru gasped, his hips involuntarily moving around beneath Kame in search of contact.

“I know, I’m hurrying,” Kame replied, his breath a little jagged as he fingered himself rough and fast, just the way he liked it. He bit down on his bottom lip as he brushed his prostate and moved back against his own intrusion until he was satisfied it wouldn’t hurt anymore than he wanted it too. “Okay, now, Yuichi, fuck-”

Kame didn’t think that Maru would actually do it, but he did, and Kame barely had enough time to remove his fingers before he was impaled onto Maru’s cock, sinking to the hilt with Maru’s hands relocating to his ass to knead the flesh and slowly urge him to move.

“Yuichi…” Kame groaned, fighting to open his eyes and look down at Maru, who was staring at him through hooded lids. “You feel so good.”

In response, Maru started to push up, but Kame beat him too it and circled his hips, gaining momentum before he bounced up and down, back and forth, gasping and groaning and bracing himself on Maru’s chest, feeling his abdominal muscles flex as Maru continued to thrust up into him.

A low rumble sounded from Maru’s throat and he started squirming around, arching his back and dragging his nails along Kame’s skin until they reached his thighs, where they stayed and clenched like he didn’t know what to do with them. Kame took it upon himself to lace his fingers through Maru’s and place them on his cock, stroking himself with Maru’s hand until Maru took over and squeezed him in time to their rhythm.

Kame was gone. His brain combusted into a million tiny pieces that shot out the head of his cock, his body tingling from head to toe and Maru’s length throbbing inside him. Maru’s continuous moan followed next, the pitch of his voice increasing with each forced breath, until he tensed underneath Kame and released, a thin layer of sweat covering his skin.

“So hot,” Kame mumbled, leaning down to loop his arms around Maru’s shoulders and give him a lazy kiss. “Don’t ever question why you’re in this group again.”

“Mm,” Maru said indifferently, his head falling to the side with a sigh. “You really know how to up someone’s self-esteem, don’t you?”

Kame smiled. “One of my many talents.”


End file.
